A Tale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
[[Datei:Tales_v1_01_00_a.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #1]]A Tale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (“Eine Geschichte der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”) ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1987 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #1 *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Zeichnungen & Bleistift:' Jim Lawson *'Tinte': Ryan Brown *'Text:' Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Credo" *'Nächstes Kapitel': Challenges: Origin Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|120px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Casey Jones und April O'Neil *Sid Jones **Max und Spuds *Grandpa Jones und Spot (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungEin Turtle: Erinnert ihr euch an den Winter von 1987? Das ist so lange her... aber dennoch so klar in meiner Erinnerung. Der Shredder war zurückgekehrt und hatte unseren Weihnachtsabend in eine Höllennacht verwandelt... und wir mussten aus der Stadt flüchten. Wir gingen nach Norden und nahmen Zuflucht in West-Massachusetts, in einer heruntergekommenen Farm, welche Casey Jones gehörte, unserem neugefundenen Verbündeten... Hmpf!... Casey! Was für ein Verrückter!... Wer hätte daran gedacht, was uns ein paar kurzen Wochen nach unserem Einzug passierne würde?... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|180px|Der WiedereinzugAuf der verschneiten Jones-Farm, Winter 1987/88. Die Turtles und April haben damit begonnen, ein paar alte Einrichtungsgegenstände aus der Scheune zu holen und mit ihnen das Haus in einen wenigstens halbwegs bewohnbaren Zustand zurückzuversetzen, was sich aber wegen dem Alter der betreffenden Möbel zu einer wahren Augiasarbeit ausweitet. Casey Jones, ihr neuer Freund und Eigentümer der Farm,"Silent Partner" und "True Stories" zeigt seinem besten Kumpel Raphael inzwischen das Haus, insbesondere die Teile, die Casey in seiner Kindheit demoliert hat. Sein Optimismus tut wenig, um Aprils Skepsis gegenüber ihrem neuen Zuhause abzubauen, doch Casey lässt sich davon nicht entmutigen und beginnt dann mit Raphael weiter beim Einzug zu helfen. thumb|180px|Ein ver-haarender AngriffBei seinem Streifzug durch das Haupthaus der Farm gelangt Donatello auf den Dachboden und findet dort eine alte Kindereisenbahn. Doch dann bemerkt er eine große, unförmige Gestalt im Schatten und wird im nächsten Augenblick von einem Wesen mit einem struppigen Pelz unter wildem Fauchen angefallen. Donatello kann sich seinen Angreifer aber krallen und mit einem Schulterwurf von sich werfen - und wird sehr wütend, als er sieht, dass es sich um Michelangelo handelt, der sich einen alten Waschbär-Pelzmantel umgeworfen hat. thumb|left|180px|Ach, die liebe Verwandtschaft!In der nahen Ortschaft Holyoke indessen braut sich Unheil für die Freunde zusammen. Sid, ein missratenes Mitglied der Familie Jones, hat inzwischen erfahren, dass Casey wieder auf die Farm gezogen ist. Er sieht darin eine günstige Gelegenheit, eine alte Familienagelegenheit zu bereinigen, und er trommelt seine Freunde als Verstärkung zusammen. So begeben sie sich alle umgehend zur Farm, ohne ihre Ankunft geheimzuhalten, und auf Caseys Hinweis verstecken sich die Turtles. thumb|180px|Zum Kern der SacheCasey empfängt seinen Cousin mit unfreundlichen Worten an der Haustür, doch Sid lässt sich nicht abweisen und verschafft sich mit Gewalt Eintritt ins Haus. Im Inneren kommt er gleich zur Sache: Er ist hinter der Beute von $ 250,000 aus einem Zugraub her, welcher vor langer Zeit angeblich von ihrem Großvater begangen wurde. Jedoch hatte kein Mensch aus seinem Umfeld, einschließlich Casey, die Geschichte jemals geglaubt, und auch die Beute ist seitdem nicht mehr wieder aufgetaucht. Aus letzterem Grund, und weil Casey seinem Großvater immer sehr nahe gestanden hat, nimmt Sid an, dass der Alte seinem Lieblingsenkel verraten haben muss, wo das Geld versteckt ist. Als Casey ihm immer wieder klarzumachen versucht, dass er gar nichts weiß, verliert Sid die Geduld und zückt seinen Revolver, den er sich auf der Hinfahrt eingesteckt hat. Durch diese Bedrohung sehen sich die Turtles zum sofortigen Handeln gezwungen, und so schleichen sie sich durch ein Fenster auf das Gelände der Farm hinaus. thumb|left|180px|Vernunft gegen PsychopathieNur kurze Zeit später hören Sid und seine Kumpane plötzlich von außen eine Autohupe ertönen. Sid schickt seine Freunde aus, um herauszufinden, ob sich noch jemand auf der Farm befindet, während er weiter Casey und April im Haupthaus in Schach hält. Draußen trennen sich die Schläger, um ein größeres Areal abzudecken, doch damit gehen sie den Turtles in die Falle, die sich an verschiedenen Orten der Farm versteckt haben und ihre Gegner nach und nach aus dem Hinterhalt ausschalten. Wiederum kurz darauf ertönt erneut die Hupe - und das ist das Zeichen für den wütenden Casey, sich auf Sid zu stürzen und ihn zusammenzuschlagen. Nur Aprils erschrockener Protest beim Anblick von Caseys aufschäumender Brutalität verhindert eine Eskalation, und dafür packt Casey seinen missratenen Vetter am Kragen und drückt ihn gegen die nächste Wand. thumb|180px|X markiert den PunktSid hält trotz seiner prekären Lage jedoch weiterhin starrköpfig an seiner Überzeugung fest, dass sich der Schatz auf der Farm befinden muss, und zitiert dabei die letzten Worte ihres Großvaters: "X marks the spot" ("X markiert den Punkt"). Erst nachdem Casey sich eine Zeitlang über Sids Starrsinn lustig gemacht hat, fällt ihm plötzlich etwas ein: Ihr Großvater hatte einst einen streunenden Hund, den er "Spot" getauft hatte, als Haustier aufgenommen und ihn nach seinem Tod am Fundament der Scheune begraben; sein Grab hatte Grandpa Jones mit einem besonderen Stein markiert, der in der Tat an einen Grabstein erinnert. Nachdem sie ausgeschlossen haben, dass Grandpa Jones das Geld in der Erde verbuddelt haben könnte, untersuchen sie Spots Grabstein und entdecken, dass die Steine, die ihn umsäumen, lose sind. thumb|left|180px|Das Schicksal eines SchatzesNach einiger Arbeit findet Casey hinter einigen losen Steinen tatsächlich einen Hohlraum und darin eine Kassette. Doch kaum hat er sie ans Licht gezogen, schnappt sich Sid das Kästchen, worauf Casey sich voller Wut erneut auf ihn stürzt. Dabei entgleitet die Kassette Sids Griff und landet auf dem Boden; Casey und Sid versuchen sie sich zu greifen, erwischen sie aber zur gleichen Zeit und reißen ihr beim folgenden Tauziehen den Deckel ab. Eine Vielzahl von Papierstücken flattert aus der Kassette... doch anstatt Banknoten handelt es sich um Quittungen an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, die Grandma Jones heimlich mit dem gestohlenen Geld bespendet hat, um die Schuld ihres Mannes zu tilgen! thumb|180px|Ende gut, alles gutUnd so sitzen die Turtles, April und Casey am selben Abend vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und amüsieren sich köstlich über den Ausgang dieser Geschichte, dass sie Sid nun sicherlich zum letzten Mal gesehen haben und wie gut es ist, dass dessen vier Freunde alle in den Kofferraum von Sids Wagen hineingepasst haben... Trivia *CHET-ALARM: Der Name eines Biers (Chet's Special Export), das einer von Sids Freunden trinkt, als dieser das erste Mal im Comic erscheint. *Sid erscheint später ein weiteres Mal in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #43, um Casey, den Turtles und April erneut Ärger zu bereiten. Bildergalerie Tales_of_the_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_Vol.1_-1_complete_cover.jpg|Kompletter Titelumschlag Tales v1 01 04.jpg|Die Jones-Farm im Winter Tales v1 01 06.jpg|Kindheitsgeschichten Tales v1 01 09.jpg|Sid versammelt seine Gang Tales v1 01 14.jpg|Tritt ein, bring Glück herein! Tales v1 01 19.jpg|1:0 K.O. Tales v1 01 20.jpg|2:0 K.O. Tales v1 01 21.jpg|3:0 K.O. Tales v1 01 22.jpg|4:0 K.O. Tales v1 01 28.jpg|Die Geschichte von Spot Tales v1 01 30.jpg|Der Fund in der Scheunenwand Tales v1 01 31.jpg|Hatz um den Schatz In anderen Medien *Die Originalgeschichte wurde mit ein paar geringfügigen Veränderungen in die Episode "Cousin Sid" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie übernommen. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition'' *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vol.1'' (IDW, 2012) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson Kategorie:Chet-Alarm